


Losing Light

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Depression, Gen, Tags Are Hard, sad reploids are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: What IS he fighting for....?
Kudos: 9





	Losing Light

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know. You HAD to have known!” X was screaming now. “You built me with fighting capabilities, don’t TELL ME you didn’t know it would be like this!” He slammed his fists down on the table, again and again.

“X, please…” Dr. Light reached out a hand, but X struck it away. “No! Why did you give me the ability to feel? To mourn? When you KNEW I’d be spending my whole life killing people I love! If I’m just a battle machine, WHY did you allow me to feel the pain of it?!”

He drew back and sank slowly to his knees, giving in to the tears. “I can’t do it anymore, Light. I can’t! If I keep fighting, they die. If I stop fighting, they die. I…CAN’T!” X punched the ground, sending up a puff of dust. “I don’t want to stay here. Haven’t I done enough? Let me DIE ALREADY!”

Dr. Light watched his creation, his hope, crouch on the floor, weeping, defeated.

“X, I’m sorry…”

“You don’t understand. You couldn’t. It’s been hundreds of years, Light. Hundreds. I have been fighting for hundreds of years.” He lifted his head, tears dripping off his face. “Humans know that they only need to fight for 80 years or so, and then they will be allowed rest. I want to rest, Light…I can’t do this anymore. Please.”

Dr. Light knelt down beside X, wrapping his arms around him. But because all of his substance was a ray of light, it was an empty embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been hurting for so long.”

“Just take my emotions away. I don’t need them. I’ll be a better fighter.”

“I can’t do that, X.” Dr. Light’s face was full of anguish. “Your emotions form who you are. I couldn’t destroy that.”

“I don’t care!” X retorted. “Reprogram me, erase me…I really don’t care. I can’t handle feeling like this anymore. I feel like I’m breaking apart.”

The pain in Dr. Light’s eyes was almost as great as in X’s own. “I’m sorry,” he whispered once more. “You have to keep fighting, X. This world NEEDS you. Please don’t give up just yet.”

X stared at him for a moment, then dropped his head.

The hope he’d held onto for so long went out entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> how X has managed to stay sane this long, I will never understand


End file.
